


Wherever You Go (I'll follow you)

by mistygayy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Jesse/Benji (mentioned), Junksen - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Steca (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistygayy/pseuds/mistygayy
Summary: Day one of Junksen Week: Soulmates.//“I--I’m g--getting m--married.” She could feel the color draining from her face, she’d never said it out loud before, saying it out loud made it real; it dashed whatever hope she had left of actually finding her soulmate. They’d never be together and Benji and Jesse would have to keep sneaking around.





	Wherever You Go (I'll follow you)

**Author's Note:**

> Bella & Beale coming to you a day late and a dollar short with our first entry for Junksen week. POVS change a few times, and we're both rusty af tbh. We should have had these done way before this but we've both been busy (Bella more so because she's a kickass mom with a job), but we're determined! 
> 
> We hope you enjoy regardless, though. (:

The sound of a base reverberated through Emily’s chest as she slumped against the bar, eyes staring hard at a napkin as she idly wrote something over and over. “Hey, Em-- how’s--” Emily’s eyes snapped up to meet those of the bartender, Luke. One look at her face had him trailing off. “I’ll get Beca…” And with that, Luke turned and went to the back. 

 

Emily had been coming to  _ Lickety Split _ since it opened three years back, it was a popular gay bar owned by two of her best friends (which is the only reason she was allowed at the bar), Beca and CR. It had become a safe haven for Emily when she knew nothing but judgement. She stared down at the name on her wrist, written in neat, precise script before they moved to the napkin she had been drawing on. ‘Aubrey’ was written in many different ways all over the small square. Emily took a shuddering breath, trying to quell the rising emotions in her chest. She wasn’t going to cry. 

 

“Em? What’s wrong-- Luke made me put on a queue, said it was an emergency?” Beca appeared behind the bar, a look of concern creasing her brows. When Emily didn’t look up right away, still desperately trying to get a hold of herself, Beca reached out and put a hand on her arm. 

 

That was all it took to break the dam. Emily looked up at Beca as a sob escaped her chest. “I--I’m g--getting m--married.” She could feel the color draining from her face, she’d never said it out loud before, saying it out loud made it real; it dashed whatever hope she had left of actually finding her soulmate. They’d never be together and Benji and Jesse would have to keep sneaking around.

 

Beca’s face fell. “Oh,  _ shit _ .” Her friend ran a hand through already messy chestnut locks before suddenly moving frantically behind the bar. After a moment, Beca set four shot glasses down in front of Emily and filled them to the brink with tequila before nudging two toward her. “Drink those.” She said before taking the other two and throwing them back. 

 

Emily wasn’t 21 (just a few more months shy), yet and normally she’d refuse Beca’s offer, but-- today was different. She quickly threw both shots back, the clear liquid burning the entire way down. She grimaced before another sob escaped her, getting lost in the beat of Beca’s queue of music. “Oh god, I don’t-- I don’t want to! What am I gonna do, Beca? Benji is-- I love him, but not-- not like that.”

 

Beca poured four more shots. “I know. How-- how is Benji taking it?” 

 

“He’s not-- he’s not taking it well-- I left the apartment so he and Jesse could spend some time together.” Emily took one of the shots in shaking hands and threw it back. 

 

“This is fucking bullshit.” Beca threw back her own shot and slammed it down on the bartop, clearly angry on Emily’s behalf. “They can’t do that, there’s gotta be something--” 

 

Emily shook her head sadly. “Benji’s parents won’t support him if he goes with Jesse, and mine-- daddy-- he’ll stop paying for college.” 

 

Emily and Benji’s parents didn’t agree with who they were destined to be with, that they were gay. (bi-sexual in Emily’s case) And that was how the two ended up together, their parents having met at their church and that’s how it all began. Benji and Emily had been best friends since they were 15. They’d tried to kiss once, but Benji ended up crying and while it wasn’t terrible for Emily, it felt wrong and she hated to see Benji so upset. 

 

They kept up appearances as best they could in public-- holding hands and hiding the names on their wrists around their families. It hurt them both, however when Benji found Jesse at a Star Wars convention two years ago, it became harder, because Benji always felt like he was cheating. Jesse was understanding, though. 

 

“Hit me.” Emily hiccuped, wiping furiously at the tears still streaming down her face. 

 

Beca smiled sadly and reached over to place a comforting hand on Emily’s arm. “I think you’re done, dude. You don’t need to get shit faced here-- we’ll do that at my place later if you want. I can text Stacie to come get you.” 

 

Emily nodded solemnly. “Yeah-- yeah, okay-- can I get some water?” Beca nodded and picked up the shot glasses to put them in the sink before moving to get some water. Emily sighed as her eyes dropped down to the napkin-- in the center of all of Emily’s doodles of her soulmate’s name was, ‘Aubrey & Emily’ in bold letters. A fresh wave of tears began as she quickly crossed it out and shoved the napkin away from her before letting her head fall into the crook of her arm on the bar, completely missing the tall blonde who sat down two seats away from her. 

 

She heard a glass being set down in front of her and felt a comforting squeeze of her shoulder before she felt Beca’s hand slip away. “What can I get you?” Beca asked, presumably to another customer, but Emily didn’t dare look up, just shut her eyes tight to try and stave off tears and hope that Stacie could get off work soon to come get her. 

 

//

 

Aubrey eyed the crying woman suspiciously, caught between trying to help and turning around and leaving. It was midweek, after all...she had a job and a  _ fiancé  _ to get home to, not that she cared much. Curiosity finally gave way to sympathy, and in a move of pure empathy, laid her hand on the other woman’s shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. 

 

She slipped quietly into the seat at the bar, smiling gently at the bartender. “I’ll have a martini dry. And some water for this one, I presume?” She motioned to the young woman beside her, quirking her eyebrow at the fact that she looked like she was hardly old enough to step foot into a bar, let alone be drinking. 

 

The bartender - Beca - brought her drink over and she smiled graciously, taking a sip of her martini and kicking her feet up on the stool beside her in a movement that her mother would have balked at. Aubrey turned back to the other woman, golden hair slipping from her neatly pinned bun as her gaze fell on the paper in front of the girl. 

 

The napkin was full of writing and doodles, hearts and beautiful script that Aubrey recognized from somewhere. She leaned in closer, lips drawn in a genuine smile as she studied the writing on the napkin, two words written over and over. 

 

“Hey darlin’, what’re you...oh my god.” 

 

Her eyes were comically wide as she saw her own name scrawled across the page in that eerily familiar handwriting. Aubrey recognized instantly that it was from her soulmate mark, something long ago covered by gaudy watches when her parents discovered it was a  _ woman.  _

 

It never quelled her curiosity, however, as she spent most nights tracing the mark long after her parents were tucked into their bed. In a bold move, she set her watch on the counter and ran her fingers over the mark on her wrist, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. 

 

“Emily?” 

 

//

 

Idly, Emily listened to Beca make short conversation with the woman who’d moved to sit next to her, but mostly she only focused on the way her chest felt like it was caving in. She was so caught up in trying to get herself together that she barely registered the feeling of someone placing a hand on her shoulder. She didn’t sit up right away, but then her name-- an almost breathless whisper caught her attention. 

 

Slowly, Emily lifted her head, pushing dark long hair aside to meet forest green eyes. “Yeah?” She rasped, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater. As her eyes cleared of tears, the feeling of her stomach swooping low had her swallowing thickly. This woman was beautiful. 

 

Doe eyes moved down to the woman’s fingers as they traced over the name on her wrist before she brought her gaze back up. As if losing control of her limbs, a shaking hand reached out slowly to grasp the woman’s arm without breaking eye contact. With a shuddered breath, she gently tugged the arm toward her before her eyes finally dropped down to see her name written in her own bubbly, slanted scrawl across the woman’s wrist. 

 

“Aubrey…” Emily’s watery gaze moved back up to meet the other’s and suddenly Emily felt hollow and full all at once. “Oh my stars…” 

 

Behind the bar, Beca gaped unabashedly. “Holy fucking shit, dude. Holy shit.” 

 

Emily side eyed Beca once before she brought her full attention back to the woman in front of her-- Aubrey. “That’s-- that’s my handwriting.” She said in an almost too quiet voice before she slowly held out her own wrist for Aubrey to see, a soft smile gracing her features

 

//

 

Aubrey’s heart nearly jumped into her throat when she looked at the other woman’s wrist, tears filling her eyes. It was like everything in her life finally came to the point it was supposed to. 

 

She had dealt with terrible parents, an arranged engagement, and a terrible fiancé - she had always known there was something good that was supposed to come to her. And a sweet, gorgeous soulmate? It seemed almost impossible. 

 

As fast as Emily’s smile creased her lips, it quickly turned into a frown, her face creasing as her tears seemed to start anew.

 

Tears leaked down Aubrey’s own face as she reached over and held Emily’s hand, lips quirking up in a small smile. “Hey, don’t cry...I swear, I’m nice.” 

 

“N-no, it’s not that--” Emily shook her head, and Aubrey’s own smile slowly slipped from her face. “I-- my parents won’t allow me to be with you, I-- I’m supposed to be marrying a boy.”

 

Aubrey felt her heart sink into her stomach as took another sip of her drink, studying Emily’s face with a small frown. She knew what that was like, that feeling of helplessness and despair; and she was sick of it. “You know what, we’ll figure this out. It’ll be okay, I swear. We’ll figure out what to do and I swear to god it’ll be okay.” 

 

Emily swiped at her tears as she stared at Aubrey with a look of desperation. Aubrey watched as she glanced over at the bartender, who had been not so subtly listening to their conversation as she pretended to clean behind the counter. “Emily,” The bartender suddenly spoke up, grabbing both of their attentions. “Dude-- do it. You’re miserable, Benji is miserable-- just do it. Be happy. This is what you’ve wanted for so long. Screw your dad and screw Benji’s parents.”

 

“Please, Emily.” Aubrey found herself saying, a hand wrapping gently around the other’s wrist. “I’m in the same situation that you’re in, but-- I’m tired. I’m tired of being unhappy. We’ll figure it out.”

 

Finally, Emily’s lips creased into a small, almost bashful smile. “Okay, let’s do it.” 

 

Aubrey grinned. “Yeah?” 

 

“Yes. We’ll figure it out.” Aubrey beamed and without much thought, cupped Emily’s face and kissed her. Emily let out a quiet squeak in surprise before she immediately melted into the embrace, one of her hands coming up cup the back of Aubrey’s neck. When they pulled back, Emily bit her lip, a light blush coloring her cheeks. “Wow.” 

 

“Yeah,” Aubrey murmured, leaning forward once more to press a gentle kiss to Emily’s forehead. “That was-- wow.” Beside them, Aubrey heard a slight sniffle. Both women turned to find Beca wiping at suspiciously watery looking eyes. 

 

“Beca are you-- are you crying?” Emily gasped, a look of amusement gracing her features. “Oh my god, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you cry.”

 

Beca huffed. “What? Of course not!” She sniffled and cleared her throat. “I was-- I just--” Another indignant huff. “Aw fuck it, I’m just really glad to see you so happy.” She pointed a finger at Aubrey’s newly found soulmate with a stern look that Aubrey knew wasn’t real. “But if you tell anyone, I’ll have to kill you. I have a reputation to uphold.”

 

Aubrey watched as Emily rolled her eyes playfully. “Yeah, okay-- says the girl who worships the ground Stacie walks on.” 

 

“Shut up and get out of my bar, nerd. Go take your girl somewhere you can talk.” 

 

Emily nodded and stood, holding out her hand to Aubrey, who took it gently. “Lead the way.” Emily beamed back at her, and Aubrey nearly swooned at the sparkle in those deep brown eyes and that adoring look. That was the moment that she knew they’d figure it out, they’d be together. 

 

No matter what. 

 


End file.
